


Bucky的舞蹈教學

by kariri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 關於七十年前尚未接受血清的Steve和Bucky的日常相處片段，及七十年後的再相逢......





	1. Chapter 1

　　Bucky一直都是舞池中的中心，Steve一直都知道，畢竟他的哥們長得高，臉蛋也不錯，人又幽默風趣，只要他嘴角一勾，那抹有些邪氣的壞壞微笑一定會讓女孩們小鹿亂撞，更不用說當他踏入舞池的時候了。

　　只要他踏入舞池，挺直他的上身，修長的雙腿隨意站著，腳尖輕踏兩下地，隨便伸手都有女孩搶著將手放上，甚至不惜大打一場，這時他的好哥們就會帶著一抹困擾的笑，要這些女孩們停手──

  
　　「Hey、Hey，女孩們冷靜點，這裡可不只我一個紳士。」Bucky的語氣透著一抹慵懶，抬眼看向躲在舞池角落的Steve，輕輕揚起下巴，示意他趕緊過來。

　　Steve看著Bucky那雙閃著光芒的湖水綠眼睛，裡頭透出的意思他再熟悉不過──嘿，小Steve，我幫你找到舞伴啦！還不快過來！

　　Steve在內心嘆了口氣，因為人多加上有些緊張，額頭早已冒出一層薄薄的汗水，他微微皺了下眉頭，真不懂Bucky在想什麼，天知道他根本不會跳舞！

　　費力穿過人群，Bucky早已將女孩們哄得服服貼貼，只是Steve仍沒錯過女孩們看到自己出現時眼中閃過的那抹些微的厭惡與反感，他不受女孩歡迎，他一直知道，偏偏他的好哥們總是不厭其煩地想幫他介紹對象，甚至用著什麼四人約會更有趣的名義來說服他，他也不是沒嘗試和那些女孩們好好相處，只是不善言詞的他，除了得到她們輕蔑厭惡的眼神，以及轉向Bucky熱切搭話的背影外再無其他。

　　鬆了鬆扣到第一顆扣子的襯衫領口，老舊的衣衫有些寬大，但仍讓Steve熱得汗流浹背，他看向摟著兩個女孩的Bucky，眨了眨有著濃密睫毛的藍眼。

　　彷彿看出他的不自在，Bucky很快開口了，他一向如此，對於Steve的各種感受敏銳得驚人，總是以他的需求為第一優先，而這點也是讓女孩們不喜歡Steve在場的一個原因。

　　「Steve，我幫你介紹，這是Jenny和Mary，Jenny也喜歡畫畫，相信你們一定談得來。」說著，Bucky將手邊的褐髮女孩輕輕推向Steve，「音樂要開始了，我們跳舞吧，一定很好玩的。」

　　Steve沒漏掉Jenny看見自己時的失望眼神，但她很好的藏了起來，還對他露出一抹很淺的微笑，輕輕向他說了一句「嗨」。

　　Steve愣了愣，Bucky大概又對她說了不少自己的好話，不過也難得有女孩子願意向他釋出的善意，他有些彆扭的和對方打招呼，只希望這次真能像Bucky所想的好玩，同時悄悄的將滲出手汗的掌心在長褲上抹了抹。

　　此時Bucky眨了眨眼，對Steve露出一個極為燦爛的笑容，他還要說些什麼，節奏輕快的音樂已經響起了，一旁的人紛紛加入舞池，於是Bucky便對Steve聳了聳肩，以誇張的口型向他說著「加油」，隨即牽起身邊的金髮女孩，跟上音樂的節拍迅速起舞。

　　有著一頭褐髮的Jenny看向Steve，等待他的邀請及領舞，Steve緊張不已，憑著腦中微薄的那些Bucky曾告訴他的跳舞方式的記憶，僵硬的伸出左手，輕輕握住女孩白嫩的掌心，右手則拘謹的放在對方肩背的位置上，同時內心絕望無比，或許這個女孩在他無數次踩了她的腳，以及領著她撞向旁人，甚至自己就會撞到她無數次後，就再也不會對他友善了……

　　事情就如Steve所想，果然變成一場災難，唯一值得高興的是，Jenny沒衝著他發脾氣，也沒在中途就甩開他的手破口大罵，甚至還與他異常艱辛的幾乎跳完了這支舞，當然，她的臉色變得異常難看也是常理，畢竟Steve所料想的那些情況很不幸地都發生了……

　　不過，他們幾乎要跳完整首歌，只是Jenny的腳已經不堪任何的踩踏，Steve敏感的發現褐髮女孩正忍著痛楚，於是他笨拙的領著她穿過舞動的人群，沿路收穫了不少對他的嫌棄，總算將Jenny安置在一旁的椅子上。

　　Steve嘆了口氣，轉身拿了飲料給不停揉著腳、不發一語的Jenny，一邊向她致歉，「呃……我真的很抱歉……」

　　Jenny淡淡地看向他，接過飲料，抱怨了一句，「你真的很不會跳舞。」

　　「呃……」

　　Steve的臉變得通紅，深呼吸了幾口氣穩住因為方才的運動以及尷尬而加速的呼吸，他正要開口說些什麼，Bucky帶著緊張地的聲音已經和尚未結束的音樂一起傳入耳中──

　　「嘿，怎麼了？Steve你不舒服嗎？沒事吧？」

　　Steve有些無奈，眼前的情況怎麼看都是Jenny比較不舒服，他注意到音樂尚未結束，而金髮的Mary正氣嘟嘟的在背後瞪著他們看，她被Bucky一個人丟在舞池裡了。

　　「我沒事，你回去跳舞吧，那個女孩在等你呢。」Steve搖搖頭。

　　Bucky明顯的鬆了一口氣，燦爛的笑容如閃電般重回他的臉上，他一把勾住Steve的脖子，笑嘻嘻的道：「我怎麼能丟下我的好哥們自己玩？」

　　「嘿，Bucky！還跳不跳舞啊？」

　　此時Mary的聲音傳了過來，Steve用手肘頂了頂Bucky，示意他趕緊過去，Bucky卻扭頭對Mary叫道：「跳啊，怎麼不跳，不過我正忙著重要的事呢，寶貝妳先自己玩會兒。」說完，他對Steve眨了眨眼睛，低頭在他耳邊悄聲道：「別以為我會讓你有機會說我見色忘友。」

　　溫熱且有些潮濕的氣息噴上Steve的耳廓，讓他原本已退下的紅暈又迅速燒上了耳朵，胸口升起了種他既熟悉又陌生的感覺，心臟有力的加速跳動著，讓他脆弱的胸膛幾乎要爆炸。

　　注意到始終不發一語的Jenny正盯著他們，他有些尷尬的再度以手肘頂了頂Bucky，「你想多了，我還不夠了解你嗎？去玩吧，我在這挺好的。」

　　這時一旁的Jenny突然開口插話，「是啊，他在這挺好的。」

　　Bucky愣了下，彷彿現在才發現Jenny的存在，他的臉上迅速掛上面對女孩子時的微笑，「嘿，Jenny，和Steve玩得開心嗎？」

　　Steve敏感的察覺Bucky勾著自己肩膀的手臂有些僵硬，他不解地眨了眨眼，而在聽到Bucky問話的同時，自己也因為尷尬而全身僵硬，不知道Jenny會怎麼說。

　　「看也知道，Bucky，你真該好好教你的好哥們跳舞了，你的舞明明跳得這麼好。」Jenny的語氣含著一絲埋怨與撒嬌，有些刻意地又揉了揉已經不痛的腳。

　　「Bucky的舞的確跳得好。」Steve下意識地附和，再度對Jenny感到歉意，而他也感覺到Bucky的手臂己經不再僵硬，而是放鬆地掛在自己身上。

　　Bucky歪著頭，再度勾起一邊的嘴角，露出他那在女孩中十分有名的壞壞笑容，同時緩緩眨了眨他迷人的眼睛，「嗯哼，這是個好提議，怎麼之前沒人對我說呢？謝啦，Jenny！」

　　「要謝就陪我跳一支舞，這可是你答應我的，別只跟Mary跳啊。」Jenny微微噘起唇，眼神中透出些許的迷戀。

　　Bucky輕輕笑了幾聲，搖搖頭，「真是拿妳們這些女孩沒辦法。」突然他收緊手臂，將Steve拉入自己的懷中，用力抱了他一下。

　　一句帶笑且有些低啞的嗓音同時滑進Steve的耳裡，輕淺得彷彿他的錯覺，稍不注意就會遺漏，「這是給你的。」

　　接著Bucky放開了Steve，伸手拉起椅子上的Jenny，她手中的飲料早放到桌上了，他大笑著對Steve道：「我陪Jenny跳支舞，哥們，你可要看仔細了。」

　　Steve就這樣看著Bucky拉著Jenny再度滑入舞池，Mary不甘示弱地擠了過去，只見Bucky臉上帶著燦爛的笑容，一手拉著一個女孩，踏著華麗的舞步，讓兩個女孩在他的掌中起舞，裙襬隨著旋轉飄起，更帶起陣陣香風，嬌笑聲與音樂聲交錯傳入Steve的耳中，令他再度感到窒息，而他的眼中除了笑得開懷的Bucky以外再也看不到其他，藍眼中帶著貪婪，彷彿想將Bucky所有的表情與動作都深深刻入腦海。

　　他知道，他的哥們天生就是萬人迷，勾勾手指就有女孩上前，更飽受眾人喜愛，沒人不喜歡他，就連酒吧那些凶惡的大塊頭，Bucky都能與他們談笑風生，三兩句話就能和他們稱兄道弟，他始終不明白，自己這個病弱的傢伙是如何能讓Bucky這樣心甘情願地帶著他四處亂轉，不遺餘力的照顧他，甚至還用自己的魅力替他找到舞伴，他不想一輩子如此被他保護。

　　此時Bucky朝Steve露出了一抹笑，湖水綠的眼瞳中透出一抹頑皮，他飛速的朝他眨了眨眼，發現對上了Steve的視線後，他腳下的舞步變得更加華麗，隨著即將結束的音樂旋律，他將手上的女孩們旋轉而出，接著放開手，對Steve行了個誇張的禮，並在抬起頭的同時，朝他露出那能看到他一口白牙的燦爛笑容。

　　人們的叫好聲與鼓譟聲還有女孩們的尖叫隨之響起，Steve卻覺得四周安靜極了，他心臟早在對上Bucky視線時就怦怦直跳，更在看到他那抹只對自己露出的笑容而用力一縮，他覺得自己壓抑在心底最陰暗角落那個無法對人言說的念頭幾乎要破胸而出──他想把這樣的Bucky藏起來，不讓人看見……

　　他直挺挺地站在角落，陰影將他的臉龐遮去一半，然而那雙藍眼卻奕奕生輝的盯著那甩脫湧上來的女孩、滿頭大汗朝他走過來的Bucky，Steve有些著迷的看著一顆汗珠沿著Bucky的臉龐滑下，他的視線跟著汗珠劃過Bucky汗濕的脖頸，貪婪的盯著他略略滑動的喉結，極力壓抑自己啃上一口的衝動。

　　「嘿，醒醒？Steve？你睜著眼睛睡著了嗎？還是看傻了我帥氣的舞姿？」

　　Bucky帶著笑意以及潛藏一抹擔憂的聲音讓他回過神來，Steve有些好笑的看著他，一把拍掉他在自己眼前晃動的手，「一般般吧。」

　　「剛才是誰說我跳得好的？虧我還使出我的拿手絕活呢，你到底有沒有認真看？」Bucky抱怨著，再度摟住Steve的肩膀一邊撥開人群往外走，語氣中藏著一點點的失望與期待，但他掩飾得很好。

　　Steve幾乎被Bucky半擁在懷中，他可以明確地感受到Bucky身上的體溫以及因為流汗而帶來的潮意與汗味，他不討厭這個，他也並非不喜歡被Bucky擁在懷中，但他不要這樣，他不想Bucky總是做出一副保護者的姿態，好像將他護在懷裡就能避免一切的傷害，甚至阻隔他身體上的那些不時發作的大病小病。

　　擠出人群，離開舞廳，Bucky很快就放開了Steve，這讓他有些許的失落。　　他們一如往常般的並肩走著，Bucky也一如往常般不著痕跡的配合Steve的步伐，他以為Steve沒有發現，但Steve只是配合的裝作不知道，然後默默的將步子邁得更大、走得更快。

　　「Jenny說你簡直要把她的腳踩爛了，哥們，你的舞技真的這麼差？」

　　Bucky帶笑的聲音傳來，Steve皺起眉，有些狼狽的道：「你知道我不會跳舞。」

　　「是嗎？我不是告訴過你怎麼跳了？」Bucky歪頭看著Steve，「幾個連接步，搭配彈腿什麼的，再加點搖擺，抬起你的手，靠點推力就能讓女孩在你面前旋轉。」說著，他快走了幾步轉身面對Steve，邊倒退走邊示範起他口中的舞蹈動作，腳步輕盈的在碎石子地上輕快的躍動，發出清脆的聲響。

　　Steve沉默地看著Bucky修長的腿交錯移動，明明是最基礎且簡單的步伐，他跳起來卻總是流露出獨屬於他的隨興以及迷人的華麗，他的視線追隨著Bucky抬起的腳尖，看著他彎起右膝，微壓腳背，有力的迅速向前及向右踢出，做了兩個連續的彈腿動作，然後腳掌踏地，猶如Bucky這個暱稱般，小鹿似的輕盈蹦跳。

　　他的視線沿著Bucky的彈腿動作移動，貪婪的把一切都記下，而為了不讓Bucky發現他的心思，於是Steve有些敷衍的抬起膝蓋隨便向前踢了踢，他只想看著Bucky跳舞，何況Bucky正為他一個人跳。

　　「不錯嘛，挺有力的。」

　　Bucky稱讚的聲音傳來，Steve在心中苦笑，他如此敷衍的態度都能得到Bucky的大力讚揚，難怪他怎麼也學不好跳舞，跳得再爛Bucky都覺得好，他怎麼學？偏偏Bucky又愛帶著他去舞廳招惹女孩們，他相信他的爛舞技早已惡名遠播，Bucky到底怎麼想，他實在不懂。

　　「睜眼說瞎話就是你這樣了，混蛋。」Steve笑罵了一句，彷彿掩飾什麼似的捶了一下Bucky的手臂。

　　「嘶──上面些，剛好有點痠。」

　　Bucky也跟著Steve鬧了起來，兩人一路打打鬧鬧，很快就到了Steve的家。Steve的母親已經去世，當初是Bucky陪著他度過那段難熬的日子，雖然Steve拒絕了Bucky邀他同住的好意，但他仍很感激他始終不離不棄的陪伴。

　　那時Bucky對他說的話他從未忘記，他擅自偷偷將此當作Bucky對自己許下的誓言，他那些不為人知的心思不會有見光的一日，但Steve想著，有機會他一定也要也對Bucky說出那句話，而這也將是自己對他最隱晦的告白──

　　「I ‘m with you, till the end of the line.」

＊＊＊

　　Bucky看著掏著口袋的Steve，耐心的等待他的哥們尋找家門鑰匙，只是看著他頂著一頭凌亂的金髮，額頭微微泌出薄汗、手忙腳亂的東翻西找，他忍不住發笑，這傢伙總是如此，對他人的事情上心非常，對自己卻漫不經心。

　　Bucky抬腳踢了下一旁缺角的水泥磚，黯淡的金屬片隨即露出，他彎腰將備用鑰匙撿拾起來，遞給仍不放棄找鑰匙的Steve，「拿去。」

　　Steve接過鑰匙的同時嘴裡嘟囔了一句什麼，不外乎是他總得找到鑰匙之類，Bucky聳聳肩，伸手將Steve金髮揉得更亂，並在他關上門後繼續掏著口袋找鑰匙的同時，已熟門熟路的走到櫥櫃旁，拿好杯子倒了兩杯微溫的水。

　　「你就是不肯放棄是吧？」說完，他將手中的一杯水一飲而盡，並將兩個杯子放在桌上後，大字躺進Steve家那張破舊得會吱嗄亂叫的沙發上。

　　而在沙發發出慘叫聲的同時，Steve總算找到了他的鑰匙，他沒好氣地瞪了悠哉看著自己的Bucky一眼，一邊在心裡偷偷將Bucky那一臉慵懶，半闔著眼瞼、嘴角微勾、向他微笑的面容用力記下。

　　速寫對熱愛繪畫的他來說是必備技能，只是Bucky的面貌是如此多變，微張的嘴唇以及嘴角勾起的弧度是那樣的巧妙，好像他怎麼畫都無法將他的笑容百分百的複製在紙上，更何況這傢伙老是不肯好好坐著，沒一會兒就變著花樣和自己打鬧……

　　半垂下眼瞼，Steve將自己的心思用濃密的睫毛遮掩，不讓眼神露出一絲一毫，他默默的開門將備用鑰匙放回老地方，重新踏進家門時，原本坐在沙發上的Bucky已經站起來走向他，就好像他一直在這裡，在自己所擁有的家裡，而他也是屬於自己的一般，這個想法令他的胸口傳來一陣鈍痛，蒼白也瞬間塗上了他的臉。

　　「嘿，兄弟，快喝點水，你看起來很不妙。」Bucky的笑容瞬間消失了，他皺起眉，接著很快又將笑容掛回臉上，一掌按向Steve的肩，以慣常的親暱的哥們的姿態將他往沙發的方向帶，語氣輕鬆，就好像Steve根本沒有不舒服。

　　他知道這傢伙不喜歡被當成易碎品，但自己總是忍不住擔憂他的一切，偏生這頑固的死腦筋又不肯搬去他家，擦個鞋、倒個垃圾也就自己隨口說說，不過是想讓Steve好過點，省得又覺得他欠了自己什麼，哪知道這個小混蛋還是拒絕了。

　　Bucky手掌的熱度透過衣服傳到Steve的肌膚上，他臉上的蒼白瞬間消失，方才胸口的痛楚也平息了，他眨眨眼，望向將擔憂深深藏在那雙清澈的湖水綠瞳孔中，硬是面帶微笑好讓自己相信一切都會好起來的Bucky，他簡直能從他的眼中讀出他那些心思，一定又是在想著自己拒絕他的那個邀請。

　　何時自己才能夠與他並肩而行？Steve忍不住在內心嘆了一口氣，然而想到Bucky提出邀請的那一天，微微的甜再度湧上滿是苦澀的心頭。

　　Steve被Bucky按在沙發上坐下，他一口氣喝完水，長吁一口氣，放下杯子，掏出手帕抹了抹額頭上的汗，露出笑容對著Bucky道：「我沒事，實在太熱啦！」

　　見Bucky那雙眸子再度染上笑意與鬆一口氣的輕鬆，Steve的嘴角也忍不住跟著提起，他拉了拉領口，將襯衫的袖子捲起後站起身，Bucky亦步亦趨的跟著他，嘴裡則有一搭沒一搭的聊著今天的那兩個女孩。

　　Steve根本沒將心思放在上面，他取掉防塵布，小心的調整留聲機，並將蟲膠唱片放進其中，當音樂聲緩緩流瀉，Bucky的說話聲停了半晌，就聽他帶著遲疑的聲音傳來──

　　「Steve？」

　　「你不是要教我跳舞嗎？」Steve轉過身，略側著頭，藍眼睛直視著Bucky的面容，他知道只要這樣做，Bucky總是無法拒絕自己的，「踩傷女孩子腳的事情我可不想再發生了。」

　　只見Bucky臉上露出一抹微妙的笑容，以Steve對他的了解程度，這抹笑幾乎可以說是苦笑了，這令他有點不解。

　　「當然、當然。」

　　Bucky回應得有些敷衍與漫不經心，Steve聽出來了，但他沒說什麼，只當Bucky在擔憂自己的身體，他嚥下從喉嚨口溢出的苦澀，開著玩笑道：「怎麼？還是你反悔了？怕我搶了你的鋒頭？」他嘗試開玩笑。

　　說完這句，就見Bucky大大的翻了一個白眼，嗤笑一聲，快活的神采重新回到他的臉上，笑聲也從他的口中成串溢了出來，融合在歡快的背景音樂裡。

　　「真敢說啊，兄弟。」Bucky一挑眉，故作風流的以手爬過有些汗濕的髮，「我可是James Buchanan Bucky Barnes，布魯克林的舞會之王哪！」

　　「噁！」Steve發出一聲怪叫，同時做了個鬼臉。

　　「嘿！」Bucky不滿的皺眉，握起拳頭輕輕捶了他一下，並在一場小規模的敲敲打打混戰中邊協助Steve將茶几和沙發往後推開，清出了一片可供跳舞的空間。

　　準備完畢，Bucky站直了身體，抬起雙手，敞開懷抱，對Steve做出了邀舞的動作，「別告訴我你連握持都不會。」

　　「我當然會。」Steve惱怒的瞪了Bucky一眼，然後獲得了Bucky不帶惡意的嘲笑聲，他舉起右手，抓握住Bucky朝他張開的左手掌，左手輕輕搭在Bucky的手臂上。

　　「還行啊？」Bucky眨了眨眼，毫不保留的稱讚，就見Steve用力嘆了口氣，左手跟著用力，指尖略略陷進了Bucky藏在衣袖下的肌肉中，Bucky下意識伸出舌頭舔了舔唇，「這麼輕易沮喪可不像你。」

　　他牽著Steve的左手微微施力，一邊開口提示Steve自己過去曾教過他的基本舞步，一邊引導著Steve動作，「兄弟，放輕鬆，一切交給我，你現在可是跳著女步，你得先體會一把姑娘的感受，才好引導她們啊！」

　　語畢，Bucky的雙眼變得亮晶晶的，Steve敏感的察覺到其中隱藏的一絲調皮，更不用說他毫無掩飾的唇，早已勾起了熟悉的壞笑。

　　「喂，Bucky，你──」

　　「噓，跟著音樂的節奏。」

　　Steve聽出Bucky語氣中藏著的愉悅，他不懂為何Bucky要藏著，耍著他玩一向是他常幹的事不是嗎？他有些認命的放鬆原本略微僵硬的身軀，在Bucky身邊這事情好像很容易，但在女孩身邊他總是做不到。

　　Steve還沉浸在自己的思緒中，Bucky已經握緊他的手帶著他隨著輕快的音樂起舞，右手接收到Bucky左掌傳來的推力，Steve順勢退後半步又踏回原處，接著又被Bucky帶著往側面來了個輕快地連接步。右掌再度感受到推力，他順勢後退半步，Bucky卻放開了按著Steve左臂的右手，接著Steve感受整個人被往Bucky的方向扯去，在他還沒回過神來時，右手已被Bucky拉高，在俏皮活潑的旋律中，他在Bucky左掌的操控下迅速轉了一圈。

　　Steve覺得有些暈眩，接著又是一個側面的連接步與原地踏步，在他還沒搞清楚狀況時，他又被Bucky轉了一圈，回到了一開始跳舞的位置，Steve只覺得腦袋暈乎乎的，身體隨著Bucky施予的力量以及他口中低啞的聲音移動著。

　　他在Bucky的掌中旋轉再旋轉，隨著他的動作被推出又拉回，整個世界彷彿以Bucky為軸心，他就像是被牽引的星星一般繞著他打轉，他唯一能感受到的就是Bucky的聲音以及他從未放開的左手心傳來的溫度。

　　突然，Bucky的右手鬆開了他的手臂，穿過腋下摟住他的背，他能感受到自己幾乎在Bucky的懷裡，同時Bucky帶笑的聲音傳入耳中，透出一點緊張──

　　「我的絕招。」

　　他就這樣被Bucky半摟在懷，隨著他的腳步轉了個大圈，接著又是個在Bucky左掌操控下的旋轉，腦袋早已糊成一團的Steve默默地想，難怪那些女孩總是愛跟Bucky跳舞，也難怪她們總是會發出那些嬌嫩的笑聲與興奮的尖叫，若他也是那些穿著美麗裙子的女孩，想必方才的動作絕對能讓裙襬旋轉出一朵盛開的花。

 

　　「嘿，Steve，你還好嗎？」

　　Bucky驚慌失措的聲音傳來，Steve才後知後覺的發現他停下動作了，Bucky還半擁著自己的右臂有力地撐著他有些腿軟的身軀，Steve露出虛弱的微笑，眨了眨他那雙蔚藍色的眼睛，濃密的睫毛扇了扇，他的心跳得很快，不只是因為跳舞，還因為Bucky與他這樣的近距離。

　　Steve的嘴角勾起一抹笑，在他有些稚嫩與蒼白帶著雀斑的臉上看起來是這麼的無辜，卻沒人知道他心中那抹在他自己看來簡直有些邪惡的小心思。

　　他一把抱緊Bucky因為緊張而有些繃緊的身軀，Bucky身上的氣味頓時充滿他的鼻腔，他感受著Bucky的溫度以及有著柔韌線條的身體，臉上依然帶著笑容，口中卻抱怨道：「原來你的絕招就是轉得人頭暈嗎？布魯克林舞會之王。」

　　「少胡說，這招可是萬試萬靈，沒有女孩能不拜倒在我迷人的魅力之下，何況是你呢？Stephanie。」開著玩笑，Bucky對於一向不喜露出脆弱的Steve現在擁緊他的行為有些摸不著頭腦，不過對於Steve向他表現的親近並不排斥，小小的笑容躍上他的臉，同時表現在他的聲音裡。

　　「或許她們都是暈倒的。」Steve抬起頭，嚴肅的說，同時鬆開了Bucky的懷抱。

　　「你這混蛋。」Bucky捶了他一下，接著露出無奈的笑，「好啦，換我跳女步了，別踩爛我的腳啊！」他一臉委屈，露出極度誇張的擔憂。

　　「你才混蛋！」Steve也捶了他一下，接著學著Bucky之前的動作，朝他伸出手。

　

　　所幸Bucky的擔憂並未成真，雖然Steve還是踩了他好幾下，然而對舞步不熟悉，加上兩人的身高差距，Steve想要像Bucky那些轉著自己還是有些困難的，但這些難不倒他，Steve用著頑強的意志，以及那雙燃燒著不放棄決心的閃亮藍眼睛，讓Bucky即便滿嘴不停抱怨，甚至發出怪叫聲，依然盡力滿足Steve的心願，讓自己在他的操控下，乖乖的在他的掌中旋轉著。

　　Bucky總是如此。

　　很快Bucky就體會到了Steve以及那些女孩的感覺，不過與他們不同的是，沒人會像Steve這樣，一遍又一遍的練習，Bucky簡直被轉得頭暈目眩，腿腳發軟，而此時Steve那老找麻煩的腳又狠狠踩了他一下，讓他終於一個踉蹌，歪歪扭扭的拉著Steve朝一旁的沙發倒去。

　　Steve發誓，他真的不是故意踩到Bucky的腳的，這一切都是個意外，但他不否認他是故意拉著Bucky轉這麼多圈子，誰叫他轉起圈來是這樣驚人的好看，而他那些稱讚自己做得好的話語，以及他那露出雪白牙齒的笑容是這樣的燦爛，幾乎讓他捨不得挪開眼，更不用說Bucky在自己掌中起舞的感覺，令他彷彿有了種自己終於追上他的錯覺……

　　或許是耗盡了體力，以及那些大量旋轉與笑容所造成的暈眩，Steve壓在Bucky的身上遲遲不起來。

　　「Steve？」

　　Bucky疑惑的聲音傳來，看著他那雙湖水綠的眸子染上迷濛、疑惑與擔憂，臉頰的肌膚透著汗水，Steve著迷的伸出手，輕輕碰觸著他的臉。

　　兩人的距離是這麼的近，灼熱的呼吸相互交纏，Bucky的眼睛如同湖泊一般，映照著Steve美麗湛藍的眼，當Steve的手碰觸上他的臉，他沒有動彈，只是繼續凝望，就像等待著什麼似的。

　　看著Bucky無意識微微張開的雙唇，透出微溫的吐息，粉色的舌尖滑過他紅潤的唇瓣，Steve被蠱惑了的湊近，吻上了Bucky的唇。

　　Bucky沒有反抗。

　　Steve輕輕吸吮Bucky的雙唇，同時能感受到Bucky溫熱的舌尖，他大膽的伸出舌頭，無畏出擊，將Bucky畏縮著想逃跑的舌頭勾回，與之深深糾纏。Steve熱烈的吮吻著他，吮吻著他這個毫不反抗，任他為所欲為的哥們，逐漸升高的體溫以及Bucky的回應讓他的意識模糊一片，輕快的音樂聲持續在耳邊迴盪，他不禁閉上眼，內心狂喜，他那以為最不可能成真的願望已然實現……

＊＊＊  
  
　　Steve重新睜開眼睛，視線所及卻是一片黑暗，身邊更是冰冷得空無一人。

　　這不過是依著他的記憶，加上他內心深處的慾望所作的一個夢，一個不知該說是美好還是痛苦的夢，他甚至記不清楚那場舞蹈練習的最後，他是不是真的吻了Bucky？而Bucky是否也回應了他？

　　但他無人可問，能回答這個問題的人，在七十年前就已掉下火車……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以完也可以當作待續，雖然寫了後面的大綱但不知道何時能填完，反正不會是BE，我是芭樂狗血人喜歡甜蜜的美好結局，何況他們後來就相見了耶嘿。  
> 中間寫著寫著Bucky莫名攻了起來，一定是最近被冬盾入侵了我的腦，還有為了40年代的生活環境與東西糾結，差點寫不下去，本來想說寫一下就去睡覺，但寫著寫著就想停在這裡，結果根本逼死自己，是否該停止這樣的自言自語兼吐槽？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 七十年後的舞蹈課......

　　Steve小心的領著Bucky走向T’Chaka為他們準備的房子，雖然仍在國王陛下的監管下，但Wakanda地大物博，皇宮占地遼闊，簡直像個小型社區，而在Bucky腦袋中的程式徹底拔除後，他終於能離開那個冰封的玻璃管，並在Steve的強烈要求下，開始所謂的同居。

　　時隔幾十年，兩人終於再度相見，然而這段時間卻總是充斥著紛爭與硝煙，幾乎沒有時間能讓兩個人好好的談談，雖然Steve很喜歡他的好夥伴山姆，但有些話，他仍只想在與Bucky獨處的時候說，他的Bucky。

　　而Bucky為了拔除腦袋的程式也十分忙碌，即便兩人幾乎朝夕相處，卻仍沒有找到空檔好好的回憶，Steve也害怕，懼怕當他滿懷期的向Bucky提起過去的回憶時，卻在那雙已被冰封的湖水綠眸子中看到一片茫然與破碎。

　　失去、獲得、又失去、再獲得，他已然無法承受更多的失去，他們兩人都是。

　　而在這樣漫長的時光中，如今的他們總算找到休憩的時間，長久處在戰爭中的老兵，終於有了歸鄉的落腳處。

　　然而即便Bucky腦中的操控程式已被拔除，他也記得Steve母親的名字，以及Steve會在鞋子裡塞報紙的小習慣，但他的記憶仍舊破碎，墜入山谷前的記憶太過遙遠，那些青春年少的燦爛過往已被戰爭的殘酷所覆蓋，更遑論身為冬兵時的他，雙手可能染滿無辜者的鮮血，那些亡者的名字深深的駐紮在Bucky的腦海裡，即便他親口說出了「我的名字是Bucky」，但冬兵，也是他，這不可抹滅。

　　Bucky沉默的看著Steve有些迷惑的看著平板，研究著T’Chaka的人給他的指示，告訴他房子的門該怎麼開、怎麼設定，他拒絕對方帶他們前來的善意，他好不容易才終於能和Bucky獨處，他不想再有人來打擾，只是他怎麼也沒想到會面臨現在的情況，他本以為他能自己搞定的。

　　Bucky發現Steve的額頭逐漸泌出薄汗，俊美的臉龐透出一股無措及隱隱的固執，就算他已成了超級士兵，更是領著眾人作戰的美國隊長，或者說曾經是，他的這些迷糊、對自己漫不經心的部分還是沒變。

　　Bucky的嘴角微微勾起一抹笑，眼神有些懷念的掃過乾淨無比的門廊，彷彿在找著什麼，不過這裡可是T’Chaka準備的地方，怎麼可能還會有一塊壓著鑰匙的破舊水泥磚？

　　他悄無聲息的移動，探頭掃了一眼Steve手上的平板，抬手示意Steve靠邊點，手指靈巧的在門口的面板上點了幾下，原本平滑的牆面瞬間打開了一小片，Bucky轉頭看向瞠目結舌的Steve，示意他過來，讓屋子的人工智能系統記住他──人工智能管家不是Stark獨有，但那麼靈巧、「人性化」又強悍的仍僅此一家，幾乎無人能超越。

　　Steve緩緩地眨了下他的藍眼，依言過去，很快門就打開了。

　　「謝了。」他有些難為情的說道。

　　Bucky沒有回答，只是看著Steve露出淡淡的笑意，隱約有著過去那個替Steve踢開水泥磚的人的影子，這令Steve的胸口忍不住湧上一抹酸澀。

　　「Bucky……」他喃喃的說。

　　Bucky聞言一頓，別過臉，臉上的表情有些複雜，「別老要我替你開門啊。」他低低的說。

　　這事他記得，雖然模糊，但他記得。

　　其實他也沒那麼想回憶起所謂的布魯克林青春年少的所有細節，即便他沒有遭遇這些破爛事，也不敢保證他就能記得全部，更何況那樣陽光燦爛的過去，有時實在燙熱得讓他承受不住。

　　但這一切對Steve很重要，所以他還是會努力回憶，努力與他分享自己想到的所有事情，他是無法回到過去的自己了，他被破壞、被打碎，然後被重組，他已經不完全是那個來自布魯克林的Bucky，咆嘯突擊隊的巴恩斯中士、冬日戰士，這些都是他，必須加上這些，才是完整的他，縱使他現在仍破碎得一塌糊塗。

　　聽到Bucky這麼說，Steve笑了兩聲，臉上露出笑容，只要Bucky提到過去，他的臉上就會出現這種小心翼翼、帶著驚喜懷念的微笑，只是他湛藍的眼睛中的憂慮及痛楚仍濃得彷彿隨時能化成水滴出來。

　　他率先走進屋子，設計簡約典雅並充滿高科技，或許是設計者對於他們兩個來自40年代的老古董的貼心，也可能是如今流行的復古風潮，總之客廳角落的茶几上頭，正放著一台有著如盛開百合花般的黃銅製喇叭的留聲機。

　　走在前面的Steve注意到留聲機，喊了一聲Bucky後回頭，卻發現Bucky已停在原地不動了，眼神停駐在那個留聲機上，湖水綠的眸子裡翻滾的是迷茫與熟悉交錯的霧氣。

　　Steve同時注意到旁邊滿櫃子的黑膠唱片，他探手輕輕拍了下Bucky的肩，「想聽音樂？」

　　Bucky搖搖頭，「只是沒想到會看到這東西。」語畢，他收回視線，朝Steve一個側頭，再度勾起唇角，露出淺淺的笑，「一起看看屋子？我們該替國王陛下倒個垃圾什麼的嗎？」

　　深褐色的髮絲隨著他的動作輕輕晃動，雖然眼前人的面容已歷經滄桑，不復少年時圓潤，更少了那股風流倜儻的痞氣，但那的確是過去的Bucky。然而Steve也知道，Bucky這是在嘗試，嘗試讓自己扮演過去的自己，只為了安撫他惶惶不安的心。

　　Bucky忘了很多事，但以他為重、老想護著他這點始終沒變，即便自己早已不用人保護，甚至Bucky現在才是那個需要保護的人，但他還是會不自覺地做出這些舉動。

　　Steve又笑了一聲，走到Bucky的身側，如過去Bucky對瘦小的他做的般，一把摟住了他的肩，「或許加上擦鞋？」

　　過去他的願望是能與Bucky並肩而行，當他注射了血清，當他成為美國隊長，當他終於真正踏上戰場，那些戰火紛飛的日子裡，他早已走在Bucky前方，過去領著他的高大身影，不知何時已成了他的影子，Bucky總是照看他的背後，卻也因此落在他的身後。

　　他走得太快，超過了Bucky，又伸手得太慢，失去了Bucky。

　　手臂一緊，確實的感受到溫熱的肌膚以及微涼的金屬臂，感覺Bucky的肌肉跟著繃緊又放鬆下來，耳邊傳來他伴隨著輕笑的低啞嗓音──

　　「我可不覺得國王陛下會想和我們倆躺在同個床墊上。」  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整個想無視MCU美隊三的劇情，垃圾人，雖然寫的大綱的確是無視沒錯。  
> 我覺得好像有點OOC了，天啊美隊三的記憶好薄弱，明明看了兩遍。  
> 每次都睡覺時間前才動筆，發文都沒校稿，還有要取代名字開始覺得煩了，寫不到甜甜焦慮中，難道寫不出來了？  
> Wakanda的Wiki全英文，趕著寫就沒先看了，事到臨頭才找資料的我實在是……總之就亂掰，是否該停止這樣的自言自語？


	3. Chapter 3

「哈哈，是啊，簡直不敢想像……」聽到Bucky說出這句話，Steve胸口一緊，在乾笑聲後他迅速嚥下那句差點脫口而出的「你想起來了？」，鈍痛飛速襲來，又夾雜著雀躍與歡喜──或許Bucky真的逐漸記起？

然而人腦是如此精密又複雜，記憶又是這樣的飄渺無可捉摸，他只能緊抓著腦中的一點殘骸，極力的給自己希望，極力的壓抑住內心絕望與惶恐的自己，不去想──要是Bucky忘了他呢？要是Bucky再也想不起來那些回憶呢？要是……

T’Chaka手中的科學家們說的術語和螢幕上大量大量的文字圖表他不懂，他只能從那些人口中曖昧不確定的字眼穩住自己，不讓自己被消極負面的情緒吞沒──「有可能康復」、「有可能記起」、「拔除的程式可能傷害他的腦部」、「記憶回溯可能造成心理問題」……

沒關係，他們可以撐過去，他們可以，就算只剩下他，也可以。

他就這樣盯著充滿霧氣的金屬圓管，想著這些，一整天。

美國隊長不會絕望，美國隊長不會惶恐，但他已放下了盾，他現在只是Steve，卸下了責任的Steve，可以遵循內心想望的Steve。

沒人知道墜下火車後的再相見，他心中受到多大的震盪，也不會有人明白他必須與Bucky對峙的痛苦，更遑論親手凹折他的肩膀，聽他痛苦的怒吼，勒緊他的脖頸，感受他的意識逐漸昏迷，將私慾縮到極限，胸懷大義的再度拋下Bucky。

更別說當他循線找到躲藏在羅馬尼亞的Bucky後，卻又只能眼睜睜的看他被囚禁在牢籠中，因為這樣那樣的理由，再度，拋下了他。

Bucky那雙湖水綠的眸子就這樣盯著自己，有著冬兵的冷酷與迷茫，有著那已消逝的巴恩斯中士的最後一抹餘韻，即便如此，Bucky也從沒怪過他。

幸好這回他趕上了，他拉住了他，如今更帶回了他。

 

Bucky在Steve停下笑聲時跟著笑了兩聲，解凍後被Steve養得豐潤的臉龐掛著淡淡的微笑，他將困惑還有似曾相識小心的藏起，他清楚明白，當他將偶爾靈光一現出現在腦海中的句子說出口時，Steve就會陷入這樣的情緒。

Steve總以為他隱藏的很好，然而他陷入回憶後的空白沉默、不自覺緊繃的肌肉，在在出賣了他，就如他現在完全沒發現他加諸在自己身上的力道有多麼的強，且隱約顫抖著。

Bucky知道，自己此生或許沒有復原的可能，能拔除九頭蛇詛咒般的程序已是萬幸，後遺症等相關問題那些科學家及醫生對他解釋的很清楚，他很明白自己的情況，也早已做好了心理準備，更別說旁邊有個眉頭皺得比他這個當事人還緊的傢伙。

其實他還是沒有徹底的想起來，他也不知道自己到底該不該找回記憶，羅曼諾夫公布的資料他看了部分，他清楚知道自己在過去數十年間扮演的角色，更清楚明白自己的手上染了多少血腥。

本就不乾淨，本就手染鮮血，本就置身黑暗，只是過去他的前方有一抹希望的金芒，為了Steve他願意，很多事他不該知道，好笑的是，那些Steve不該知道的骯髒事，他現在也想不起來了。

只是那些東西仍如幽靈般潛伏在他的腦中，過去的片段總無預警的在他被攪得亂七八糟的腦中閃現，被消音的槍響，手中狙擊槍的重量，火藥刺鼻的氣味，金屬臂的冰冷，以及新鮮血肉潑濺於身的溫熱。

Bucky垂下眼，不遜於Steve的濃密睫毛遮住了他欲語還休的湖水綠眸子，他咳了聲清清喉嚨，並略微動了動，果然令Steve飄忽的思緒瞬間回籠，同時也鬆開了他摟著Bucky的手。

不可否認的，當那隻彷彿燃著高溫、結實精壯，帶著淡淡止汗劑味道的手離開他時，他瞬間感到一陣空虛，竟希望那隻手能不要離去。

Bucky一時有些猶豫，到底該抓住這抹情緒，任其壯大發展，享受思想不再受控的自由，還是一如過去般清空大腦，將這些可能會影響任務的思緒剔除，以免他一時的衝動令Steve不自在……他不是傻子，他有眼睛，他看的出來。

只見Steve笑了笑，帶著一點羞澀，一點緊張，但露出來的笑容更多的是燦爛與陽光，他彷彿是為了從自己思緒亂飄的沉默尷尬中脫身，指尖拂過留聲機上的黃銅喇叭，略加快步子走到那櫃黑膠唱片前，接著想了想，隨即彎身看著上頭的唱片名稱，認真的翻找起來。

Bucky有些好奇，他也緩步過去，站在Steve的身邊，與他有著一掌的距離，不解的看著他翻找黑膠唱片的動作，他執著的態度彷彿纏繞周身，透出種不找到誓不甘休的氣魄。

不一會，Steve頓了頓，指尖在某張唱片上停下，Bucky能看出Steve的猶豫，然而卻見他深吸一口氣，抽出一張黑膠帳片，轉過身，漂亮的藍眼珠中滿是強逼自己嚥下的複雜情緒及問題。

Bucky並沒有表示任何意見，他抱著手，站著觀看Steve的忙忙碌碌。

Steve拿著黑膠唱片走到留聲器前，小心謹慎的打開蓋子，將唱片放上後調整了上頭的刻針，音樂頓時流瀉，銅管樂器歡快的聲音傳出，接著是舒緩優雅的弦樂器，夾雜著撓拔有節奏的脆響，伴隨著拉長的小喇叭聲，相似的旋律重複了幾遍，在前奏終於過去後，渾厚慵懶的女聲響起──

「Never thought that you would be, Standing there so close to me…」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **20170219.凌晨四點半整個寫到快沒意識不知道自己在寫甚麼鬼，本來以為可以達到想要的預定進度的，看來還是無法，只是個小短篇為何寫不完啊我……


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky沉默的聽著音樂，前奏的旋律滑入他耳中，沒有任何反應，他小心的觀察Steve，對方依然是那副強忍下什麼的態度，只是他的情緒早已從眼中流瀉，盯著自己，似乎期待著甚麼。

Bucky在內心微微嘆了口氣，他實在不想讓Steve失望，既然是Steve的希望，那他在嘗試看看吧。Bucky收起漫不經心，認真地聽著音樂，從曲調判斷出這歌應當有些年頭，接著，歌詞無預警的撞進腦海，激起了一波漣漪──

Never thought that you would be（從沒想過你會）

Standing there so close to me（佇立得離我之近）

There's so much I feel that I should say（我有許多想對你傾訴的感受）

But words can wait until some other day（但話語可以留待他日）

Kiss me once, then kiss me twice（吻我一回、兩回）

Then kiss me once again…（然後再吻我一回）

 

嗯？這歌詞……Bucky內心一動，還未有任何反應，音樂就嗄然而止，他抬眼看向Steve，卻見他一臉若無其事，手指移開了刻針──

「唱片放錯封套了。」

Bucky沒應聲，只是一眨也不眨的看著Steve。

方才認真找這麼久，現在一句弄錯來敷衍他？何況唱片上應當會有註記，眾人都當Steve正義凜然，永遠光明正大，從不耍小手段，卻不知當初他為了混進軍中，什麼花招都使出來……

思及此，Bucky頓了頓，胸口一緊，一種說不清道不明的情緒慢慢散開，有些往事已矣的酸澀又有些鬆了口氣的舒暢，令他不禁垂下眼。

「Bucky？」Steve有些緊張的喚了一聲。開始覺得自己這個戰術選擇錯誤，以及太過心急，Bucky都答應和他一起生活了，他們往後還有更多私下獨處的時間，何況Bucky一向能看出他的小伎倆，就算是什麼都想不起來的冬兵，那也是個觀察力極敏銳的人，更別提Bucky腦中或多或少有著些許過往的片段，像是自己過去在鞋裡塞報紙的小習慣、母親的名字……

「沒事，只是在思考歌詞。」Bucky再度看向Steve，湖水綠的眸子寫滿戲謔，「吻我一回、兩回，然後再吻我一回？」他輕哼道，看著Steve從方才女聲響起時就微紅的耳尖，滿意的看著它變得更紅。

Steve看著眼前的Bucky，那雙會說話的眼睛和過去的他重疊在一起，讓他的心又酸又痛，Bucky不知道，這首歌實實在在的道盡了他心中暗藏的祕密。他盯著Bucky開闔的唇，蒼白的膚色讓他的唇色更顯鮮紅，而他哼唱的聲音略帶沙啞，藏著一絲鼻音，既性感又慵懶，哼唱完後伸出一截舌尖習慣性的舔了舔唇，更讓他的唇瓣染上誘人的濕潤光澤。

Steve忍不住嚥了口口水，同時想起了他夢中的那個吻，有些心不在焉地說：「嗯，很直接不是嗎？」

「的確，看來沒有我在身邊的這段日子，你成長了不少，以後或許得靠你幫我介紹女孩了，她們總會有些朋友吧？」

凌亂的畫面飛速在腦中亂竄，身穿紅裙、有著烈焰紅唇的女子搖曳生姿的朝他們走來……Bucky用強大的意志力讓自己神色自若的與Steve談笑風生，故作輕鬆的開著玩笑，不著痕跡的透漏他憶起的舊日時光，小心地過濾掉帶有太厚重回憶的語句，果然見到Steve的藍眼一瞬間迸出喜悅的光芒。

「當然。」Steve笑著走過來拍了兩下Bucky的肩。

Bucky勾了勾唇角。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **20170220其實我太睏看錯大綱內容上一回提前爆梗了，只好視情況調整隨心所欲啦哈哈，結果就是意外迸出本來根本沒打算提到的卡特，真想打死自己，今天依舊睏，更慘的是蕁麻疹大發作，癢癢整個打斷思緒Orz


End file.
